Sasha's Short-Lived Apprenticeship
by Hazuzu
Summary: Before she regained her memories, Revan found a stowaway child on the Ebon Hawk and decided to make her a Padawan. Naturally, Bastila disagreed.


"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Jane Starkiller informed the crew of the Ebon Hawk, as she stood in the center of the main hold with a young redheaded girl stood before her.

"Jane, why is there a child on the ship?" Carth asked as he leaned against the back of one of the chairs.

"That's the question, isn't it? And one I'll be answering once everyone is here." Jane said. "Sasha, that's Carth. He's a Republic Officer. What did I tell you about Republic Officers?"

"Moota shaka-paka." Sasha said, and Revan laughed.

"I wouldn't put it in quite those words, but correct."

"Wait, what did she just sa-" Carth was interrupted by the arrival of Bastila, her stride as rigid as her voice.

"Jane," Bastile pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me you have not kidnapped that child."

"What? No. Do I look like some kind of Sith to you?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "But now that everyone is here..." She peered over the younger woman's shoulder, where Mission and Zaalbar were making their way through the corridor. "Excellent. I found Sasha living in our cargo hold and I have decided that she is going to be the newest member of the Ebon Hawk crew."

"Hey," Mission smiled at Sasha, who shot her a wary look. "Or not, I guess. She's not trying to muscle in on my turf, is she? She doesn't look like she brought a Wookiee with her."

"Not at all." Jane shook her head. "Sasha is going to be my first Padawan."

"Your new…" Bastila shook her head. "Absolutely not. You've received a month's training at most. How are you even certain she's force sensitive?"

"I can feel it." Jane patted Sasha on the head. The girl nodded determinedly. "Besides, I managed to complete my Jedi training in that month. Perhaps I'll be just as good at teaching."

"Listen, Jane..." Carth sighed. "Surely this Sasha has a family. Parents who are missing her, people looking for her, something! Children don't just appear in cargo holds out of nowhere."

"I had been thinking about that," Jane conceded. "But then I remembered that the Jedi have a reputation for taking children for training. I'm a Jedi now, so I have the right to do the same."

"We do not take children," Bastila huffed. "We ask their parents for permission, and each case is evaluated by the Jedi Council. This is simply a hostage by any other name."

"I wouldn't say that, especially since her parents clearly weren't doing a very good job. I wouldn't have let her end up stealing food on a stranger's ship. I'd have kept her right by my side." Jane fondly ruffled Sasha's hair. "I think I'd make a much better carer than whoever's looking for her. Besides, she wants to be here, don't you, Sasha?"

"Chepona! Bo-nonna chee choo!" Sasha folded her arms over her chest and Jane gestured to her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah, I didn't get a word of that," Carth said.

"Sasha doesn't speak Basic," Jane explained. "Fortunately, I've managed to learn the basic version of Mandalorian she has learned. Would an unfit carer have done that, Bastila?"

"Your skill with languages has been noted, Jane." Bastila was doing her best to imitate the tempered tone of the Masters, and failing. "But they do not qualify you for parenthood, masterhood, or anything of the sort. We cannot keep this young woman on the Ebon Hawk, especially not with the kind of mission we're undertaking. It is impossible to ensure her safety."

"Kah-chee," Jane whispered to Sasha, who snickered.

"What did you just say to her?" Bastila demanded.

"Nothing," Jane lied. "Why don't we put this down to a show of hands? If everyone agrees to Sasha staying, she stays, and nobody, Bastila, is allowed to complain." She cast her gaze across the room. "Does that sound fair?"

"I've always wanted a little sister." Mission raised her hand. "I can show her everything I've learned."

"No way." Carth shook his head. "We can't just take someone's child."

"It was my idea, so," Jane raised her hand. "I'm for it."

"Absolutely not." Bastila put both hands on her hips. "Especially with how easy it will be to find her parents. We've only visited two ports – Taris and Dantooine, and there were certainly no children in Davik's estate. Somebody at the Jedi Enclave will know her identity."

"Aychoota!" Sasha thrust her hand into the air.

Zaalbar let out a roar and shook his head.

"Hm. Stalemate." Jane scratched her chin. "What can we do to resolve this? Game of Pazaak? Swoop racing?"

"Both things we all know you're skilled with." Bastila sighed. "Really, you think such simple tricks will work on a Jed-"

Bastila was interrupted by the sound of T3-M4 rolling into the room with a holoprojector attached to its head. It made a few beeps, then projected the image of a green twi'lek by the name of Lur Arka Sulas. He explained how he was searching for a child by the name of Sasha ot Sulem, who matched Sasha's description.

"Surely now you see the folly in your decision?" Bastila asked Jane. "You cannot deny the proper course of action. We must return the child to Dantooine."

"Very well." Jane sighed and knelt down beside Sasha. "I'm afraid I must leave you. But rest assured, one day, when Malak is defeated, I will return to Dantooine and make you my Padawan. Then we'll show everyone what Jedi are made of."

Sasha nodded slowly, then lunged forward to wrap Jane in a hug. Jane hugged her back and met Bastila's eyes. Jane stuck her tongue out at her.


End file.
